glitzpitdatafandomcom-20200213-history
Pixelgame
General= Full Name: Pixelgame Nickname(s): Pixel (by the Troupe), Pixellame (by Jamie) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Species: Human-resembling 'Appearance:' Pixelgame was a human-resembling figure. Key differences, however, lay in Pixelgame's extremities, where all were made out of pixels, hands, arms, legs, and rather than possessing a torso, he had a circular blue light shrouding his body with arms and legs poking out of that. |-|Character= Position: Most Unruly Dimension J Member Location: Dimension J 'Personality:' Pixelgame was very smart for a TMK villain. Of all the TMK villains, he was one of the few who did not let hubris influence his decision making and gave the Heroes due respect. However, he was shocked and disgusted when they broke through his magical barrier, probably indicating he underestimated them as well. 'Powers & Abilities:' Pixelgame was an incredibly skilled magician, ahead for his time. He could fly, shoot the magic blasts the Magikoopas could, and create villain after villain. He could throw enemies as far away as possible, and shield himself with a magic barrier. These abilities were extrapolated in 1986, when he was able to use electricity, fire, light and earth powers. 'Weaknesses:' Pixelgame's weakness lay in light in 1984. When hit by a ray of light by Jamie in his defeat in 1984, his magical barriers fell apart just enough to allow the Troupe to subdue him and send him to Dimension J. In 1986, only the legendary rings could fell him, making him one of the toughest villains. |-|History= 'Before 1984:' Before his attempt at conquering, not much is known about Pixelgame. His appearance suggests that he hails from a higher order dimension than the Mushroom World. 'First Attempt at Mushroom World Conquering: 1984:' Pixelgame's first attempt at conquering the Mushroom World took place in 1984. Pixelgame went about his conquering in a subtle way, taking over portions of territories, slowly encroaching his way around the world. However, his mistake was going near the TMK troupe, then consisting of Eelee, Jamie and Rob, who would be his eventual kryptonite. 'Intermission:' Pixelgame was sent to Dimension J after his first defeat. Unlike Blumered, the only villain who preceded him in the dimension, and the many others who would follow him, Pixelgame refused to accept his fate. He spent two years brooding in the dimension, desperately searching for a way out 'Second Attempt at Mushroom World Conquering: 1986:' Pixelgame's second attempt in 1986 was much more forceful than his first attempt. Rather than slowly encroaching and building gently, he placed his faith in one, bloody attack over the world. With Robot X, another Dimension J member, keeping the Troupe occupied, Pixelgame had a free pass to the world. But as they would do time and time again, the Troupe - now with a new member, Yoshi - would find a way to battle their way to Pixelgame, and defeating him with the four legendary rings, as his previous weakness to light was nonexistent. 'Eternal Fate:' Pixelgame was sentenced to Dimension J for eternity. While he did come out again in 1986 to conquer the world with ALL the previous villains under the leadership of Darkzor, he was much easier to subdue. Since then, Pixelgame has languished in Dimension J, for it is not certain if he can even die.